star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Milaech
"CHECK THE DROID DEFENCE PROTOCOLS" - Shouted to Hikaru Milaech 'is the bookish analyst employed by the Dakre Sky, a group of scavengers in the Outer Rim. Almost the complete opposite of what one would expect of a member of such criminals, he seems spooked by violence and utterly refuses to be parted with his datapad, even when climbing tall structures. Despite this, he appears to be incredibly skilled with machines. He was able to determine a weakness in the system that Hikaru was able to exploit during their battle aboard the Syukar Shipyard, and was able to jury-rig a slave circuit that joined a full squadron of starfighters together under his command, intending to return it back to his Master, Skiotis. Background Very little is known presently, only that he obviously joined up with the Dakre Sky at some point or another. Involvement I'm Not Used To Violence ''"Ahhhhh...my chest!" - '''Following combat Most of his involvement has seen him take a back seat to proceedings. He was assigned by his master to make sure the Sky's investment wasn't wrecked, and to keep any eye out for any potential scores as they searched for Smeyator's vessel. He flew the group there, but once they entered Syukar's rough atmosphere he handed controls over to those more talented in such realms. As the group explored the facility, he kept to himself, constantly taking notes on his datapad, paying particular attention to the ships within the hangar and the contents of the Stasis Room. He even noted down the files Hikaru came across while perusing the facilities databanks. When the group came upon the Command Room, triggering some latent defence protocols, he hid for a majority of the combat. When he noticed Hikaru going to try and hack a computer terminal, ducking blaster fire as he went, Milaech yelled for him to look for 'Droid Defence Protocols', which in fact allowed the young Bounty Hunter to thin the herd of assailants heading their way. He then panicked and fired off a nearly perfect blaster shot at a droid that got too close, but his joy was short-lived as the automaton returned fire, blasting the poor bookworm off his feet for the remainder of the fight. Not So Clumsy "Ah...yes...Prince. If I, um, may...can I take one of these, um, one of these fighters? You see...um...I need to bring something back to my...my Master. May I?" - His characteristic bumbling ways. As he nursed his wounds, he again compiled information on the Command Room and any information the group found out. His final appearance before jetting off was beautifully awkward, very quite and politely asking permission to steal some of the starfighter's in the shipyard's hangar as a 'score' for his Master. He'd forgotten how close Smeyator was behind him, causing him to accidentally tap the towering smuggler's chest, something he quickly and fervently apologized for. Once he was given permission, he clumsily climbed up into the hangar's walkways, struggling the entire way as he refused to put his datapad away. Sneaking around the now de-activated droids that lined these walkways, appearing to be about to climb into the fighters themselves before Hikaru shut them all down, he climbed into a cockpit, out of view. Not long after, six fighters detached from the rafters, the bookworm appearing to have rigged a slave circuit that linked them all to his own ship, and taking off presumably to return to the Serpent's Coil. Category:NPC Category:Mirialan Category:Analyst Category:Criminals Category:The Dakre Sky